The Odd, or random, Moments
by HoshiChiko
Summary: Umm...The beginnings slow but the rest is kind of rushed. The ending is random. There's some pairings a lot of people won't like. Those are listed in chapter one. Not for Kikyo or Shippo lovers. Contains lots of cussing. AU fanfic


kagXinu

kagXsess

sessXkik

sessXkag

inuxkog

inuxkag

kikxship

kikxsess

mirxsan

The whole world around Kagome seemed to grow silent. She struggled to break free as Kikyo held her down.

"Spit it out! I know you know the truth about InuYasha!"

"All right!" Kagome admitted. "He still loves you!" A lie Kagome had to tell to get Kikyo off her.

Kikyo got off Kagome. She had the biggest grin on her face. "I told you, little sister, I stole his heart. And you can't have it."

"Piss off, you fucking loser! InuYasha's mine! You can have Sesshomaru!"

Kagome left the house, slamming the door. Her and Kikyo were sisters. Kikyo and InuYasha had been boyfriend and girlfriend, but they had gotten into a huge fight.

Kagome walked down the street and to InuYasha's house. But she also had an evil idea. I'll get that bitch back."

Kagome knocked on InuYasha's door. Sesshomaru answered it.

"Sesshomaru, can I come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like you."

"Do you like Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while.

"She wants to go out with you," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was quiet. Then, he finally said, "What time and where?"

"She said the movies and for you to pick a time."

"How about five?"

"That'll probably work. Hey, is InuYasha home?"

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said. He stepped aside so Kagome could come in.

Kagome walked down the hall and into InuYasha's room.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

Kagome heard InuYasha mutter something. She sat on his bed and said, "I'm sorry. I know you sleep late on Saturdays. But I wanted to know if you'd go on a date?"

Kagome heard InuYasha mumble something. "Well, we're going on a double-date with Kikyo and Sesshomaru."

InuYasha sat bolt upright. "No, not that bitch!" InuYasha said.

Kagome grabbed his hand and gave him a wicked smile. "She's with Sesshomaru. But, there's also a down side."

"She's going to be in the same time zone as us? Her face has a constipation problem?"

Kagome smiled and lightly giggled. "It always has one every other day."

InuYasha sighed. "Okay, what's the down side?"

"She thinks she's going with you."

InuYasha looked horrified.

"Don't worry," Kagome said. "Once Sesshomaru puts his arm around her, she'll know I set her up."

"You're one evil sister," InuYasha said, leaning over to kill Kagome.

Though Kagome and InuYasha had been dating only two months, she still said, "InuYasha, I love you. Do you love me, too?"

"Yes," InuYasha said. "I do love you. I love you like hell."

"Good," Kagome said, leaning over to kiss him. "But one thing – I love you more."

"Nu-uh," InuYasha said.

Later that night, Kagome came home, slamming the door. "Oh, my fucking God! I can't believe that fucking idiot!"

Kikyo, who was watching TV, looked up. "What now?"

"InuYasha dumped me! And to make things worse, he told me to ask you if you would go on a date with him!"

Kagome gave a fake sniff, but it must've been convincing because Kikyo believed it.

"But, then Sesshomaru had an idea. 'Why not double-date?' So, are you going to come?"

Kikyo smiled. InuYasha's name was on her tongue, then there was a honking. InuYasha was driving.

Kikyo began to head towards the passenger's seat, but Kagome stopped her.

"Everyone thought it best if we separated our dates in the car," Kagome said.

Kikyo grumbled and got in the back.

Half way to the movies, Kagome heard Kikyo screaming and freaking out. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru trying to put his arm around Kikyo

Kikyo shrieked, "Kagome, what's you date doing! Why's he trying to put his arm around me!"

Kagome gave a fake gasp and said, "Did I say InuYasha? I meant Sesshomaru."

InuYasha began laughing as Kikyo cussed Kagome out. Sesshomaru just sat there, confused as to what just happened.

At the movies, Kagome was with InuYasha and Kikyo was with Sesshomaru. Kagome _would've_ felt sorry for Sesshomaru...if he hadn't been so rude every time she came to his and InuYasha's house...or when her and InuYasha went on dates.

InuYasha lightly took Kagome's hand. InuYasha whispered, "Are you all right? You seem fairly quiet."

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Then kiss me," InuYasha said, as if asking for a dare.

Kagome thought about Kikyo. "What the hell, why should I care about Kikyo?" A voice in Kagome's head said.

Kagome and InuYasha's lips pressed against each other. When Kagome tried to lift her face away from InuYasha's, he wouldn't let her go.

Kagome pulled on InuYasha's shoulders and tried to get away from him. "Don't do that," Kagome said, knowing that InuYasha was trying to FK. She wasn't ready for that – they had only been dating two months.

"Whatever," InuYasha said, clearly pissed. He turned away from Kagome and didn't speak to her the rest of the time.

On the way home, InuYasha and Kagome were silent. Kikyo and Sesshomaru refused to sit anywhere close to each other.

Kagome broke the silence. "InuYasha, after tonight, I don't think I can do this anymore. We have to break up."

InuYasha pulled the car to a halt. He was pissed about Kagome not kissing him, but then Kagome pulled some random shit on him.

"Kagome, you lying-ass bitch! Earlier today you said you loved me! And I said I loved you like hell! You broke my heart, you fucking asshole!"

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, but you're going way too fast for me! Pretty soon, you'll be telling me to have sex with you! And if I'm too attached, how the hell am I supposed to say no?"

The fight continued, with Kikyo and Sesshomaru still in the back. They had been far apart, but with how fierce the fight was, they were practically in each other's arms.

Kagome, obviously upset, stepped out of the car. "Go fuck yourself, you fucking asshole!" Kagome yelled. From the look in InuYasha's eyes, everyone knew he was going to run Kagome over.

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha's arms with one hand. "No, smart ass! If you run her over, we'll be charged with murder!"

"Run her over, run her over," Kikyo chanted.

Kagome, from the outside, flipped Kikyo off.

Sesshomaru slapped Kikyo with his free hand. "You fucking retard!" He yelled at Kikyo.

Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha out of his seat and put him in the back with Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes lit up and InuYasha said, "Go fuck yourself!"

Sesshomaru leaned across the passenger's seat and opened the door for Kagome. "Kagome, InuYasha is just being an ass at the moment. It's still mine and his responsibility that you get home tonight."

Kagome reluctantly got back into the car. "Why are you suddenly being nice?" Kagome suspiciously asked.

Sesshomaru started blushing, but looked away from Kagome. "I don't want to deal with your parents yelling at me – I was part of Kikyo's date, so InuYasha wouldn't be the only one dealt with.

Somewhere in the next week...

Kagome was running late because Kikyo hid her bag. "Where the hell is it!" She screamed at Kikyo.

Kikyo stuck her tongue out and ran off. Kagome stuck her tongue back out at nothing – Kikyo had already gone out the door. "Dumb ass Kikyo," Kagome said. Kikyo did this often and every time she hid Kagome's bag it was always under Kikyo's bed. Kagome reached under there and grabbed it, then ran off.

On the way to school, Naraku stopped Kagome while she was walking. "I command you to be my girlfriend," He said.

Kagome gave him a funny look and said, "I don't date school bullies."

Naraku's little brother, Onigumo, came running after Naraku. When he saw Kagome, he tried to grab her hands.

"I must have you! I am in love with Kikyo!"

Kagome slapped him and said, "What the hell! Kikyo and I are different, you dumb ass!"

Kagome walked off, leaving Naraku and Onigumo seeing stars.

At school, on the way to her locker, Kagome heard a loud slapping noise. She didn't even have to turn around because she knew Sango had slapped Miroku. She had also passed Koga, who had also taken her hands and claimed he was in love with her. But Kagome had not slapped him. She just looked stunned and had blushed.

"You and dog-boy had broke up, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome said.

"Well, time to get to business..." Koga said, leaving Kagome.

But, suddenly, walking down the hall was Shippo. On both sides of him were Kirara and Kikyo.

"Yo, wazzup, K?" Shippo asked.

"Go jump off a cliff," Kagome said.

Kikyo slapped Kagome. But Kagome also felt a hand on her ass.

Without thinking, Kagome turned around to slap the person behind her. The person behind her happened to be Sesshomaru.

Kagome flinched, knowing Sesshomaru was stronger.

"I was just getting a hair off your ass..." Sesshomaru started in protest.

Kagome had the weirdest thought. What if Sesshomaru liked her?

The bell rang and Kagome headed off to her homeroom class.

At lunch

Kagome sat by Sango and Miroku. Passing them was Koga, who looked terribly exhausted.

"Koga, why are you so exhausted?" Kagome asked.

"Me...InuYasha...bathroom..."

"Eww!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku reached over and grabbed Sango's ass. Sango turned around and slapped him, her face growing fairly red.

Shippo passed by. "I'm so pimp," He said. But, somehow, a car got inside the building. It ran Shippo and Kikyo over, then, somehow, disappeared.

Shippo got up and started dancing, but then dropped over dead. Kikyo started twitching, then said, "Whoo-hoo! I'm dying!"

Umm...and then Kagome got a magical lolly-pop! When she licked it, she got high and passed out.

Later that night

Kagome woke up and she was thirsty. She opened the fridge. Kagome's eyes were so foggy that she could barely see. She grabbed a beer, thinking it was a soda. Then, she began chugging it.

In the morning

Kagome woke up, rolled over, and then threw up. "I must've gotten drunk last night," She said.

The phone began to ring. Kagome answered it. On the other line was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, I have something to say," He said.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"All I wanted to say was that I fucking love you!"


End file.
